


what can two friends do?

by sukker_sugar



Series: mlp friendship is fuck [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY WITH MAGIC MIRACLE QUEEN DID NOT PROVIDE THAT, Miracle Queen Didn't Happen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Rena and Chat play a small joke on their dear friend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: mlp friendship is fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	what can two friends do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/gifts).



> fae you asked

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge grinned at each other while hopping across the rooftops, the light of Marinette's balcony lit up in the near distance. The moonlight shined on their costume tails as they leapt, the mystery fabric flowing in the air. (Seriously, what on  _ earth _ were their costumes made of??)

They lightly landed on the roof behind Marinette's, Chat observing how yellow light shined through the skylight. Rena grinned mischievously, her canidae teeth showing through. 

Rena silently slipped down to the wood of the balcony floor, making little to no noise, as not to disturb Marinette. That would ruin their plan, after all. 

Chat snickered a bit, covering his mouth with his hand, the claws digging into his cheeks and mask. He watched as Rena lightly tapped the skylight with her flute. 

She sat down on the lounger, laying her head on the back and putting her legs up. She twirled her flute between her fingers, waiting for Marinette to respond. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Marinette finally popped her head out from her room. 

"Chat, what is it?" she asked, climbing out from the skylight, not looking up to see who it was. Well, who else would she expect to be on her balcony at, what was it, 23h? 

Rena chuckled. "Right idea, wrong bitch." she said. Marinette looked up, finally. 

"Rena? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" she hesitantly questioned, fiddling with the ends of her hair. Rena shook her head, inspecting her gloved fingers. 

"Nah, just wanted to check up on you. Chat can't steal you  _ every _ night, can he?" Rena remarked, closely observing as her best friend's cheeks went crimson. 

"He doesn't visit  _ every _ night." Marinette argued back, attempting to hide her flushed face. Rena snickered at the clear body language. The same actions and quirks Marinette presented while around Adrien a few months before. 

"Yeah, uh huh, you keep telling yourself that. Don't act as if you stash away croissants just for when he drops by." Rena said through a light laugh. 

Chat peered around the brick wall, observing their banter. He wondered if she actually did keep croissants just for him. The idea alone, let alone the possible reality, made his heart soar. 

His attention jerked from both girls to just Rena as she looked his way and winked. He sharply nodded, slinking to the other side quietly. He crept to the railing, stopping right behind Marinette's back. 

Chat silently stepped down, coming up to be behind her. 

"Boo." he whispered in her ear, making her jump. She whipped around and slapped him in the face, as she wasn't sure who it was. 

Rena burst out in laughter as Marinette swiftly apologized, Chat rubbing his cheek and laughing along with Rena. 

Marinette ushered both him and Rena to the lounger, pushing them down by their shoulders. The two heroes could barely contain their giggles as Marinette stood before them, obviously not as amused. 

"What the hell, guys." It was barely a question, more of a statement. She made her way over and sat between the two of them slapping their respective arms. 

"I wanted to visit.  _ He _ wanted to get a prank in." Rena admitted, watching as Chat mocked offense. 

_ "Not _ true! She also had a part in it." Chat argued back. Rena rolled her eyes in reply. Marinette pushed herself up grabbing a pen from the lounger side table. 

"I do not care who it was. Now. Go, have a good night, you two." she said, descending into the skylight once more. 

Rena and Chat exchanged shit-eating grins, standing up. 

"We're totally doing something worse tomorrow morning." Rena said. 

"Oh, totally." he replied. "Talk to you tomorrow, Césaire."

"See you tomorrow, Agreste."

**Author's Note:**

> and fae you by _god_ have received  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
